


This Ain’t No Standard Issue Love

by thegirlgrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, Dog Trainer Derek, Idiots in Love, M/M, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlgrey/pseuds/thegirlgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills as San Diego, California.<br/>Stiles as a one of the best SWAT Team Leaders in the business.<br/>Derek as a well-known dog trainer that also runs a shelter.<br/>Love as two people meeting by pure chance (and puppies).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain’t No Standard Issue Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. My love for puppies, Comic Con, and Stiles as a badass police officer probably. 
> 
> I'll make this a multi-chapter eventually. For now, enjoy what my brain has regurgitated onto the internets. 
> 
> The name Halehounds came from [Otter's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter) amazing fic [Dog's Best Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/731690).

When the door buzzes open, the last thing Derek expects to see is some guy decked out in an impressive SWAT replica uniform. There is a fully loaded utility belt with realistic weapons and worn combat boots; the works. The cosplayer even has a smudge of dirt across one delicate, mole dotted cheekbone. Derek takes a second to look up the length of him. He’s tall and lean, but he is well muscled. The black shirt he’s wearing wraps tightly around his biceps, hugs the long lines of his torso, and contrasts gorgeously with his fair skin. Derek sighs in disappointment. It’s been a long day of people in and out and no adoptions. Derek points to the left of the entrance quirking an eyebrow at the rather handsome man standing awkwardly in his waiting room.

“The convention center is about nine blocks down. And no, I do not have public restrooms.”

The guy laughs as he walks up to the counter. Up close, Derek can finally get a clear look at his eyes. They are a warm whiskey gold that brightens as he smiles. It’s a nice smile, lights up his whole face. Derek tries his hardest not to stare at his lips. He tries even harder not to imagine what he wants to do with those lips. He’s had a very, very long dry spell, okay?

“Dude, as much as I wish I was at Comic Con right now, I’m here to see you.”

Derek has to stop himself from leaning closer to him as he finally reaches the counter. Instead, Derek raises an eye as the guy in uniform leans on the counter. Sweet baby Jesus, thigh holsters shouldn’t be that hot. Derek has to blink to clear his head and focus on what Hot Officer, his brain giddily supplies, is saying.

“You do a lot of work with Dr. Deaton and McCall. Scott gave me your contact information.”

Derek can feel his second eyebrow rise to meet the other. He was not expecting those words out of that mouth. That very, very fine mouth. Scott gives a lot of people his contact information. Derek owns and runs one of the most vouched for no kill shelters in the area, not to mention he’s one of the best dog trainers on the west coast.

Hot Officer leans one elbow on the counter and taps at it with a finger. Derek tries to find a badge or name patch, but all the shirt gives him is a tantalizing view of cotton stretched over defined pecs. Hot Officer will have to do for now.

“Look, I’m not supposed to tell anyone about this until I get debriefed, but it’ll be all over the news in like an hour. My team and I just busted a huge drug ring, and the guy had two pit bull puppies. I’m guessing that he was going to train them to be fighting dogs. They aren’t aggressive or bad tempered. They’re malnourished and scared. The cops were eyeing them and put in a call to the shelter. I sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen.”

Derek clenches his jaw. People are judgmental assholes. Hot Officer has a grim smile on his face, like he knows what Derek is thinking.

“We both know what shelters do to Pits. They won’t even give them a chance.”

Derek nods because he does know. He’s seen what happens. It’s one of the reasons why he started his own shelter aside from the space he uses during his regular training classes and sessions.

“Scott’s already lined it up for me tomorrow to get all their shots and tags. I’ll pay for everything. Food, toys, collars, matching puppy sweater vests if that’s what you need me to do. I’ll pay the adoption fees myself if I have to as long as they go to a good home.”

Derek tilts his head at Hot Officer. He saved the puppies in the first place. He’s clearly compassionate and understanding.

“Why don’t you just keep them?”

Hot Officer sighs like Derek told him Santa isn’t real.

“Even if my apartment let me have pets, my job doesn’t.”

Derek makes an agreeing noise. Hot Officer’s radio cackles with a male voice saying something about Harris and defcon 3 before Hot Officer switches it off without looking away from Derek.

“I know I’m asking for a lot here, but this is the only thing I could think of. I really need a yes or a no because there’s only so long that even I can get away with saying a BearCat’s stuck in traffic when they can tell from the GPS that it’s not.”

Derek really doesn’t need to think this over. Scott’s a good judge of character, and Derek would of helped out this guy just because he took the time to rescue two puppies after getting shot at (probably, drug rings aren’t known for hugs and kisses after all).

“I’ll take them in. After Scott or Deaton gives them the all clear, I’ll start trying to get them adopted.”

Hot Officer nearly rips his walkie off of the belt it’s strapped into. His smile is almost blinding. Derek has to fight not to grin right back like a besotted idiot. He's more than a bit rusty.

“Boyd, bring ‘em in. Tell Danny to give HQ an ETA.”

Hot Officer slips the walkie back where it belongs and grins at Derek. It’s smaller and softer now, but still knocks Derek off balance.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can tomorrow. Thank you for doing this. I owe you one, man.”

Derek shakes his head softly and smiles.

“I’ll call it even if you actually tell me your name, so I don’t keep calling you Officer in my head.”

To his surprise, Hot Officer blushes. His cheeks and most of his neck go dusty pink. It is insanely attractive. Derek watches as Hot Officer rubs at the back of his neck, laughing softly at himself or to himself, Derek doesn’t know. All he knows is that it’s a nice laugh. He’s thinking he’d like to hear more of it when Hot Officer reaches into one of the cargo pockets of his pants and fishes out a business card. Derek takes it from him, eyeing the police station’s symbol and the name, number, and email address on the card.

“Stiles Stilinski. SWAT Unit 1 Team Leader.”

Stiles grins, blush not fading in the slightest.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Derek wants to runs his fingers over those cheeks just to see how warm they are. Jesus Christ, he needs to get it together. Taking a steadying breath, he holds out his hand.

“Derek Hale.”

Stiles shakes it with an amused tilt to his lips.

“I figured as much. So _Hale Hounds_ , huh?”

Derek grins.

“It seemed like a good idea.”

Stiles grins right back.

“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.”

There isn’t much to tell. It’s a pretty straightforward pun, a play on his last name and his choice of career, but he has the feeling that Stiles already knows that. He can hear the bell on the door going off. He can see a man with a box out of the corner of his eye coming in. He just can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Stiles face.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Stiles leaves him with two very malnourished and quivering puppies, a promise to come back first thing tomorrow, and a smile on his face for the rest of the day. (The puppies don’t seem to mind.)


End file.
